Stormy
Stormy is a young witch and is described as the "Queen of Storms" or "Storm Queen". She is the youngest of the Trix sisters and as such happens to be the weakest of them, but what she lacks in power she makes up for by being the most aggressive one. Extremely proud and immature, her most defining feature is most-likely her frizzy "storm cloud" shaped hair. And while she actually believes herself to be the strongest, she really is not. Info Personality Stormy's personality matches her theme, hair, name, and eagerness. She is very quick to anger and rage, out of the three sisters and is the master when it comes to things like grudges. To the point of even disguising herself and enduring hours of pointless-ness just to make sure her revenge is met. She secretly believes she is the strongest, but even then she is usually tormented by Icy whenever she gets the chance or just feels like harassing her younger sisters. 'Appearance' Stormy has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. She has whitish purple curls that go past her shoulders. Civilian In her standard form she wears a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties. Her shoes are maroon platform high-heeled sandals. Witch In her witch form, Stormy wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She has matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights, which disappear in several scenes. Her high-heeled boots are the same hight as Darcy's. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a chocker around her neck. Her hair is the same. Her skirt is the same color as her normal form and she still has on lavender panties. Gloomix Her Gloomix is a swirly red arm piece with a diamond on the end that replaces her right glove. It came from Darkar. In the Nick Dub, the Gloomix is on her glove instead of her glove going away. Disenchantix In her Disenchantix form, Stormy wears an outfit that looks like a blue bathing suit with red trim. Her red shawl is wrapped around her waist and hangs to her feet. Her boots are the same height as both her older sisters. The top trim of the boots is red and the rest is blue. She wears a red headband. Her hair is the same. Her red eye makeup goes all the way down her cheeks. Dark Sirenix Stormy has her hair floating. She wears a deep pink/purple short dress, and some tight like bottoms. She wears purple/black lipstick. Her eye makeup gets lighter and she has tentacles coming out of her back.She is also viewed in 3D Story In the first season, it is shown that she has a temper, Stormy can be seen as a logical thinker some of the time. Such as after hearing about the hunter trolls capture, she suggested that they get rid of the troll until realizing they could have the interrogation sorcerers use mind reading spells to find out their plan. Winx Club: One-Hour Special Stormy has a rivalry with Musa. This feud began in Season 2, when Musa battled Stormy at Alfea. Musa used a Rain Dance spell to overpower Stormy's control of the clouds. Before Stormy could strike back, the teachers spotted her, but she swore revenge. At Musa's Red Fountain show, she targeted Musa's father in order to get Musa into a rematch. Stormy pointed out that her attacks could hurt everyone in the stadium. Musa then sang a love song along with the crowd, and Musa used the power of the song to overpower Stormy once again. After that event, they do not have a one-on-one battle again, and the rivalry is not brought up again. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Stormy, along with Icy and Darcy were saved from Realix and separated in unknown methods and were imprisoned to Omega Dimension. Icy freed Stormy and Darcy and soon they found Valtor while escaping from Omega's guardian snakes. Valtor was freed and he saved them and together they left to Andros through the Omega portal. Stormy and others started to live in underwater cave below the Omega portal and Valtor eventually told his plan of becoming greatest wizard of all time. When Valtor got bored on Andros, Stormy suggested they could move into Lord Darkar's old Shadow-haunt, but Darcy disliked the though of living underground again. They moved to Cloud Tower by tricking the young witches to get them inside. At time, Stormy growed slowly some feelings toward Valtor. Trix argued and competed to win Valtor's heart and a share of his power. He gave Stormy the power over electricity which Stormy used on Linphea to stop Winx from getting enchanted water which could heal Faragonda who was turned into tree at the moment. Stormy lost her powers and got eventually turned into young girl along with Icy and Darcy. Later, Stormy tricked possessed witches to mix jelly into their smashed potatoes and eat it, much for his amusement and Valtor's angerment. Stormy denied him to show new spells he had been telling about and Valtor cast an Oppositus spell that temporarily turned her into a good natured, helpful young woman. She even helps the Winx who broke into Cloud Tower to get revenge after what happened to Tecna at Andros. Stormy soon recovers but before managing to attack the Winx, Griffin sends her, Icy and Darcy into detention dimension. Stormy is soon sent to Pyros to destroy Bloom along with Icy and Darcy, but they fail as Bloom's anger triggers her Enchantix. Valtor and the Trix chooses to abandon Cloud Tower and they move into nearby forest, where Valtor creates a secret cave inside an tree. Stormy helps Valtor and others to get Agador Box from museum of Magix. After that, Stormy uses her wind powers to make Darcy feel cooler, but accidently blows away some scrolls Valtor was putting into Agador Box. Stormy and her sisters are fighting at the forest about Valtors feelings, but then a pixie appears and Stormy captures her. She gets an idea that the Trix could race each other to find Pixie Village and one who steals spells from there wins Valtor to herself. She gets pollen into her eyes by a Pixie and Icy and Darcy leaves her to herself (After Icy uses ice to cure her eyes). Their competition ends miserably as the Pixies, Pixie animals and Kiko humiliates them. Valtor appears and takes them back to hideout, where he humiliates them even more about their defeat in hands of Pixies. He then sends the Trix to Golden Kingdom to destroy Bloom once again, but they fail again. Later Valtor also gives her the power of Disenchantix along with her sisters, much to humiliate them again as Disenchantix isnt effective against Enchantix. Later the Trix start to mock Valtor, who losts his temper and turns into his monstrous form. Stormy immediatly gives up her feelings toward Valtor and after Valtor's first defeat in hands of Winx, Stormy and her sisters are imprisoned again. It is told that they were sent back to Light Rock. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Stormy and the Trix do not appear in the movie until the ending. They are seen with the Ancestral Witches. Magic Adventure She returned again in the second movie, where she and the Trix sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, fighting the Winx (minus Bloom) while Darcy stole a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestral proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestral gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel(that he would protect Domino against the Ancestral Witches) by allowing the three Ancestral Witches to destroy Domino in exchange,they would spare Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestral were waiting for them, but the Winx girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee, the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy - Belladona. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestral Witches from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon Flame's power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. In Season 5, Stormy and the other Trix are seen in the prison of Andros where they meet Tritannus. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spreaded into through Andros Ocean gate all the way into his cell on Andros he and the Trix escape from prison together Darcy asking Stormy's opinion if it would be wise to side with Tritannus, which Stormy answers "why not?". They come to Earth, where they realize, Winx have brought magic back. The Trix later race with the Winx to find the Lilo plant to become more powerful but are defeated by the Believix powers of the Winx. Tritannus later grants even more power for Stormy and others, but they soon become overpowered by Winx's Harmonix powers. Stormy, Icy and Darcy resides in a swamp near Cloud Tower, while Tritannus searches for Selkies around the Ocean Gates. Stormy helps her sisters in many schemes. She helps Tritannus to round up Daphne, so they can get information about Sirenix. After this, Trix change their hideout into Tritannus's hiding spot at Andros. Stormy tortures Daphne along with her sisters, but it is of no use. They try to kidnap Bloom, but they fail again. When Domino has its annual Ceremony of Domino's rebirth, Icy makes an plan to attack Oritel and Marion to get Daphne to talk. Even though Daphne agrees after the Trix turned Oritel and Marion into ice sculptures, the Trix still tried to kill them, but failed when the Winx appeared. Back at Andros, Daphne reveals the location just when the Trix return from Domino. While Tritannus visits Lake of the Fortress of Light to destroy the Source of Sirenix, the Trix waits in the Tritannus hiding spot along with his mutants and Daphne. Tritannus soon returns and absorbs Daphne's powers and mutates it into Dark Sirenix, which he grants to Stormy and others and together they enter the Infinite Ocean, where Tritannus summons more mutants and one of them almost pushes Stormy. On and Against Sora's Team Whenever she loses her sisters when they get out of control, she sometimes gets help from Sora and the team whenever she has to save her sisters, and whenever she's on her own she's always confused of why Sora helps her. Most of the times when she's with her sisters, it's always a showdown between the Winx and their new allies. Category:Winx Club characters Category:Fighters Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime characters Category:TV Show characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Movie characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Siblings Category:Witches Category:Comedy characters Category:School students Category:Birds Category:Beautiful villains Category:Italian characters Category:European characters